1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packages for instrument strings which facilitate packing instrument strings and, more particularly, to a package for an instrument string which is provided to solve a problem of a conventional packing method which includes winding an instrument string while twisting the wound portions, and inserting an end of the instrument string between the twisted portions, and in which the instrument string can be easily fastened to the package merely by inserting the string between the base plate and fasteners provided on the base plate before it is packed by a packing bag, thus making it easy to pack the instrument string.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among musical instruments, an instrument which uses a string(s) as a sounding body to generate sounds is called a string instrument. Depending on how the instrument is played, string instruments are classified into a plucked string instrument which is played by plucking the strings with the nails of a player or a pick, a rubbed string instrument which is played by rubbing the strings with a bow, and a struck string instrument which is played by striking the strings with a stick.
A guitar is a representative example of a popular plucked string instrument. A violin, a cello, etc. are examples of popular rubbed string instruments.
In string instruments such as a guitar, a violin, or a cello, the strings are very important for producing a good sound. If there is a problem with the strings, for example, if a string snaps, a user must replace it with a new one. For this, the user typically carries extra instrument strings.
Generally, for extra instrument strings that have to be always carried, an instrument string is packed, as shown in FIG. 1. The instrument string S is wound in a circle. While winding the instrument string S, it must be twisted so that it can be easily inserted into a packing bag B later, and after packing, the packing bag B can be prevented from being torn.
That is, in the case where the instrument string S is directly inserted into the packing bag after it is only wound in a circle, an end Sa of the instrument string S springs out. This makes it difficult to insert the instrument string S into the packing bag. Even though the instrument string S can be inserted into the packing bag, a problem may occur, for example, the pointed end Sa may tear the packing bag (refer to FIG. 1A). To avoid this problem, when the instrument string S is being wound, not only must it be twisted but the end Sa thereof must also be inserted between the twisted portions to prevent it from unexpectedly springing out. Thereafter, the twisted instrument string S must be packed using the packing bag (refer to FIG. 1B).
However, if the instrument string that has been wound in a circle and twisted is stored for a long period of time without being used, the instrument string may be permanently deformed. In this case, after the instrument string is installed on an instrument, the permanent deformation of the string may make it impossible for the string to produce a normal sound.
In other words, even after the instrument string that has been packed is unpacked, the instrument string itself is in a twisted or torsional state (refer to FIG. 1C). Thus, the instrument string cannot ensure normal sound quality.
Furthermore, to prevent the end of the instrument string from springing out, a separate tying string is sometimes used to tie the end of the instrument string to a portion of the instrument string. However, in any way, the number of processes of packing the instrument string is comparatively large, making the packing work difficult.
In the case of a violin, it includes four strings. In the conventional packing method, four kinds of strings each of which is packed by the above-mentioned method (that is, by four packing bags) are generally sold by the bundle (of course, each of the four kinds of strings may be individually sold).